


The French Revolution Was Fantastic

by DoctorRiverSong



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRiverSong/pseuds/DoctorRiverSong
Summary: "He was The Doctor and he could bloody well travel and save the universe by himself." After the Time War and before he meets Rose, The Doctor finally leaves the Vortex.





	

The Doctor sighed heavily as he finished the last of his repairs to the TARDIS and slipped out from underneath the console. In all honesty, he had dragged out the process of repairing his ship for as long as he could before she started throwing tools at him in frustration. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her fixed, it was just… he really wasn’t in the mood to go anywhere. Moping in the Vortex, however, would only give him time to think about the past, something he also did not want to do. So, distracting himself with TARDIS repair work had been the best solution.

“Fine,” he huffed, beginning to set coordinates, “We’ll go on a trip, yeah? How about Paris? The city, mind you, not the planet. French Revolution was fantastic! Everyone running around like stupid little apes, chopping each other’s heads off…”

It was much too quiet. Sure, the TARDIS lit up in approval, but it wasn’t the same as having a companion to—No. No more companions. He was a Time Lord. The…the last of them, now. He was The Doctor and he could bloody well travel and save the universe by himself.

Probably due to his distracted driving, the TARDIS landed roughly, throwing The Doctor backwards with a disgruntled “Oi! You could have been a little more helpful, you know!”

He shook his head and stood up, heading for the door, but he had barely started walking before a blonde girl came running in. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted before he even began.

“I _told_ you that I wanted to see the Eifel Tower, and what do you do? LAND US IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR, THAT’S WHAT. Didn’t you have to pass some sort of test to operate the TARDIS? Hmm? And you call _me_ the silly human. I bet I could land us in the right century!”

The Doctor gaped at her. He opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. The blonde once again beat him to speaking.

“I’m going to make you visit mum and sit through tea with her for this, you know. I think you deserve it. Tea and biscuits and I’ll invite Mickey over and it’ll be _so_ domestic that—“ Finally, she took a break to breathe, and the Doctor thought he’d get a chance to speak.

Or not. “Wait, weren’t you behind me?”

The Doctor crossed his arms and frowned at her. “Who _are_ you?”

“…I’m Rose. Are you okay?” She stepped forward and placed a hand on his forehead before he could stop her, “Are you feeling okay? You look a little… confused.”

“I _am_ confused!” he retorted, taking a step away from her. “How the hell did you get on my ship?”

“With… the…key…” Rose frowned.

Oh. _Oh_. Well, wasn’t this just fantastic? His idiot future self must have not only picked up a companion, but also had managed to cross his timeline. And now _he_ would have to erase his memory so he wouldn’t remember the blonde girl standing in front of him.

“Okay, I know what happened. Whoever you’re traveling with is an idiot. Make sure you tell him that for me.”

Rose stared at him blankly. “I travel with _you_ , Doctor. Exactly how hard did that guy hit you on the head?”

The Doctor sighed. “Not nearly hard enough. Listen, go back outside. I’m sure that I’ll find you again. Then, now this part is important, tell me _exactly_ what just happened and tell me that I said I was taking care of it. Got it?”

“Are you _insane_? I’m not going back out there!”

“You have to! I really don’t want to have a conversation with myself. It always gets so frustrating and I’m not exactly in a good mood right now.”

Rose laughed, a beautiful, charming sound that made him want to smile for the first time since… the first time in a while. “You’re not making any sense.”

“It’s complicated… time travel….stuff. I haven’t met you yet. I don’t know who you are, but I’m going to have to erase my memory of this event so that I don’t mess up the timeline any more than future me already did.”

“…Go outside, find you, tell you what happened and that past you is taking care of it, then?” Rose repeated.

“Yes.”

Rose nodded slowly and turned back to the door.

“By the way…it was nice meeting you, Rose.”

Rose shook her head as she walked out the door. “I think you should try London, Earth, 26 March, 2005. Just a suggestion.”

And then she was gone.

The Doctor sighed and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, setting it to his least favorite setting: short term memory removal. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself from setting the TARDIS’ next coordinates before he wiped his memory. London, Earth, 26 March, 2005.


End file.
